


Did you know my heart?

by johntaeten, yujaewin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Bottom Ten, Bottom Winwin, Bottom taeil, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Haechan, Hybrid Taeil, Hybrid Taeyong, Hybrid Winwin, Hybrid Yuta, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mafia AU, NO SEX WITH MINORS, Romance, Size Kink, Smut, Tattoo Kink, hybrid Ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntaeten/pseuds/johntaeten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaewin/pseuds/yujaewin
Summary: They say you meet your soulmate in the worst situations, but  who thought it would be a feared mafia member?The NCT Mafia members:Johnny - The BossJaehyun - The weapon specialist/Johnny's right handDoyoung - The InterrogatorMark - The Hacker,Johnny's younger brotherThe Hybrids:Taeyong - Cat hybrid, can change into a small squishy white baby kitten (Black cat during full moon)Ten - Panda hybrid, can change into a small chubby baby  panda (Normal panda bear during full moon)Yuta - Fox hybrid, a stray hybrid, can change into a small fluffy baby fox (Normal fox during full moon)Winwin - Husky puppy hybrid, can change into an adorable husky puppy (Normal husky dog during full moon)Taeil - Bear hybrid, can change into a small fluffy baby bear (Normal bear during full moon)Haechan - Panther hybrid, can change into a small cheeky baby panther (Normal black panther during full moon)*it's practically a mafia that owns a daycare that turns into a zoo*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujaewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaewin/gifts).



Taeyong POV:

They say God gives you everything you deserve in life, and that he takes care of you. Now, I wasn't much of a religious person, because in our world, life is based on selling people, murdering people or stealing. You do anything you can to live, because nowadays, South Korea is ruled by Mafia gangs. Of course, you could live a peaceful life if you had nothing to do with anyone, or if you were a normal human. For hybrids like me instead.. there's a whole different treatment.  
But going back to the first theory, the thing that made me lose my faith was the fact that ever since I was thirteen years old I've been sold to so many mafia heads, tortured or beaten up until I fainted. I knew God didn't have a plan for me, I knew that one day I'd die by the hands of a gang member. 

After being sold so any times, I got dumped into a Hybrid selling center. It was basically a Nightclub that had an owner who was selling and buying hybrids, or even make them sleep with clients or they'd get beaten.  
That's where I met Ten, a beautiful panda hybrid . It's the most beautiful memory I got in my whole 22 years of life. I was really shy and it took me a while to get to know him. Of course, there was an another hybrid there, Taeil,he was a bear. He was older than me and Ten, he was 22 at that time while I was 21 and Ten was 20. Time passed and an another hybrid showed up. Sicheng, or Winwin, how we all called him, was a really pretty husky teenager when they brought him in. He was the youngest and everyone wanted to see him. He didn't get beaten up like most of us did because he was always a good boy. Fortunately, he didn't get used by anyone because Taeil stepped in for him everytime. He did this for all of us. He's been here the longest and knew every soft spot the owner had.  
Yuta was the next to arrive, he was a japanese stray hybrid, at first he barely knew how to talk, his fluffy ears and tail were full of dried dirt and he was full of mud and dust. Someone brought him here after they'd found him trying to steal food. The poor thing barely weighted anything. He mixed Japanese and Korean everytime he spoke, crying when no one understood him. Because he was a fox hybrid, no one trusted him except us. No one touched him because he was wild and had no manners whatsoever.

Yuta and Winwin had a funny rivalry, they always tried to be better than each other, whatever they did. But me,Taeil and Ten knew better. They liked each other so much, but maybe not as much as I loved Ten.  
But that's another story for me to tell you.

The last to arrive was Haechan. He was maybe the youngest. He was only 17 and as soon as he got here, Taeil adopted him. No one was allowed to touch his child except us. We tried to protect him as much as we could, he was a minor, for fluff's sake! People were so sick nowadays, we could do nothing but protect him. 

They were my family, and I loved them so much. I hoped no one would ever split us apart. But like I said before, my luck was almost inexistent.


	2. One More Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK. University just started and i'm so busy TT I'm sorry for the lack of updates, i'm still not good at writing my ideas down. This chapter is also short, but i hope you'll enjoy it~ Thank you so much for stopping to read my story TT I'm so happy

Taeyong p.o.v

When Yuta was brought in, no one except Taeil dared to get close to him. Why? Because he was a fox hybrid. A stray one. Even though he seemed to be as scared and sad as we were, we were scared of him because everyone said that foxes kill for fun and we knew they love stealing.  
Well, Yuta didn’t kill anyone. He was mostly quiet and a loner. I felt bad for him. He never argued with any of us, sometimes he even went to Taeil is something happened to him. Taeil never cared about stereotypes and legends. He was older than us, not that old, but older.  
And for some reason, he was the only one who could calm Yuta down. Yuta’s temper was scary. I remember one fight he and Sicheng had. Yuta almost clawed his neck. It was really scary. The difference between Yuta and Sicheng was huge. Sicheng has always been the model hybrid, everyone wanted him, everyone loved him, beause he obeyed. Yuta on the other hand… He never obeyed anyone, he usually used his hands to eat, or even ate directly from the bowl. He was wild and he knew it.   
He knew everyone looked at him in disgust. I couldn’t help but pity him, he wasn’t a bad person. He was just scared, he wasn’t used to showers, toilets, forks, spoons, anything. The poor thing lived all his life on the streets, alone. Just thinking about it made me cry so many times at night. That’s how I heard him sing one night, while looking at the full moon. His eyes were extremely beautiful, they weren’t normal, they were blue, an amazing shade of blue. The song he was singing was very sad and he was crying. He was probably missing his family. I walked towards him and gave him a warm hug, and that’s how our friendship started blooming.

Yuta p.o.v

Ever since I came here, I could feel everyone staring at me or talking behind my back. Honestly, sometimes it hurt, sometimes it didn’t. I was used of this treatment. I was more surprised when Taeil and Taeyong comforted me and taught me how to behave. But I was still wild and at the end of the day, my instincts were always taking over. I knew Sicheng hated me for hurting him, I knew everyone hated me. I didn’t even know why Taeil and Taeyong got close to me. Maybe because they pitied me. All of them were smart and funny, I didn’t even know how to write or read, not even in Japanese, I was a useless creature on this world. Maybe I deserved to die under that bridge. I would’ve been easier than to scare everyone and disgust everyone.   
I grew up on the streets, I stole, I got into fights, at some point I even did drugs. I had a fucked up past and I knew no one wanted to speak with me.   
What I didn’t expect to happen was being bought by a mafia leader. And not any mafia boss, it was Johnny Seo, the head of the NCT Mafia, one of the cruelest and baddest mafias out there. We didn’t even stand a chance on fighting him.   
Before we could even act, we were sold to this mafia and thrown in a van. Everyone was scared. Ten had just received a slap across the cheek from Johnny and Taeyong was clinging onto him for his dear life. We were gonna be used as sex toys for god knows what old wrinkly old man. I was, for the first time in life, scared to death. I couldn’t believ- no wait, I could believe it. This is why we were there. To please men. Or get killed. Great.  
Johnny brought us into a small house and threw all of us there. There were three even smaller rooms,one bathroom and some clothes for us.   
Since Taeyong and Ten were rooming together and Taeil took Haechan with him, I had to room up with Winwin. Great, again. I sighed and just changed into some clothes, hiding under the covers and ignoring Winwin, hoping we’d get at least some food tomorrow.   
I sighed and felt two small arms around me. I turned around a little and saw Winwin hugging me. He was really scared, I could tell it. So I just ignored the rivalry between us and hugged him as well. 

“Yuta…do you think we’re gonna be fine?” I heard him ask softly and I sighed, caressing his hair and biting my lip.   
“I don’t know, Sicheng. I hope so. Maybe we can come up with a plan and escape. I won’t become someone’s toy, no matter what happens. And I won’t let anyone hurt you and the others. I promise.” I sighed once more before pulling Sicheng closer and wrapping my tail around his thigh. “We’re all together in is.” I added, before we fell asleep in each other’s arms, hoping for a new chance for our lives.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE BUT HI

sooo~ because of university it might take a while until i update but i'm more active on my tumblrs! you can go check them out and message me if you wanna be friends 

spaceboy-yuta.tumblr.com  
prince-lee-taeyong.tumblr.com  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwODI6sTnKxNcp9u8HGZVIQ (and my youtube channel!)


	4. Long time no see folks

Hello, i'm sorry for this huge hiatus. University has been killing me but i'm finally gonna be free at the end of June. 

I never realized this story is going to hit big. Thank you everyone. I promise i'll continue it as soon as i finish uni. There are going to be big changes in this.

Wherr you can find me:

spaceboy-yuta.tumblr.com  
kitten-yukkuri.tumblr.com  
king-zhengting.timblr.com

Twitter: Babyboysehun94

Let's talk!! ❤️


	5. Long time no see - update about this fic

First of all,i would like to thank everyone who has read this story ever since it started. However, i am not pleased with it. Please expect a reboot to it. I'm honestly just not confident with it. Which is why it go abandoned at first. 

I'm focusing on a future Marvel AU or Harry Potter AU i'm doing with my amazing friend kuntens. Please go to her account her stories are A M A Z I N G!  
we're currently working on a Marvel AU and a Harry potter AU and if we ever crosspost that here...well. i'll tell you. 

I'm not going to discontinue this fic,but i might reboot it from the start. I'm sorry :(


End file.
